I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine efficiency device for improving combustion in an internal combustion engine.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In view of the high costs of gasoline and other petroleum base products, there have been a number of different devices and chemicals designed to increase the efficiency of internal combustion engines. Many of these efforts have been particularly directed to reciprocal piston internal combustion engines of the type used on most cars, trucks and other vehicles.
One previously known method designed to increase the efficiency of the engine is to spray a mixture of saturated hydrocarbons and other chemicals into the carburetor air intake while the engine is either idling or stopped. The saturated hydrocarbons and the other chemicals are used primarily to dissolve gums, varnish and carbons within both the carburetor and also the engine. Such mixtures effectively free sticky engine valves and generally clean the carburetor orifices, the choke and the throttle linkages to reduce engine friction and thus increase the efficiency of engine operation. Such mixtures, however, are only used at widely spaced periodic intervals to, in effect, "tune-up" the engine.
These previously known mixtures of saturated hydrocarbons and other chemicals are not introduced into the engine during the normal range of engine operation thus have no effect on the actual engine combustion during normal engine operating conditions.